


Are You a Fool to Exist?

by FoolnessOfExistedness



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolnessOfExistedness/pseuds/FoolnessOfExistedness
Summary: It all became clear in the end.
Kudos: 7





	Are You a Fool to Exist?

Having your own self is a good thing to do, he decided.


End file.
